Found Heritage
by Blood and Paper
Summary: After a car crash that killed Morgan's mother, and the mysterious death of her aunt, Morgan is taken in by Delaunay and moves to Terre d'Ange. Plz note this is set in modern times, tho I'll try and stay close to canon and all that.
1. Chapter 1

Found Heritage

Chapter 1

I sat in the sitting area of the office, un sure why I had been called out of my honor drama class. I glanced up at the clock on the wall and saw that second hour ended fifteen minutes ago. _Great_, I thought. _I'm missing ROTC_. With a sigh, I leaned back in my seat, growing bored. Then one of the assistant principals came out.

"Morgan," he called. "This way please."

Standing, I grabbed my backpack and followed him to his office where I took one of the two seats while he took his behind his desk. I waited for him to speak, but when he didn't I moved to stand, reaching for my backpack as I did. "Sir, if there's no reason for me being here," I said.

"Sit down, Miss Donna," He said. I did, not liking what he may have to say. "I'm sorry it took so long. We had some trouble deciding who should tell you."

"Tell me what, Mr. Turner?"

"This morning, your mother was in a car crash. She was taken to the hospital, but died in surgery."

I felt my stomach plummet and eyes tear up, and who knew how many pieces my heart broke in. I sniffed, wipping away the tears and accepted the Kleenex to blow my nose then accepted another.

"Do you have any relatives that can come and help?" Mr. Turner asked.

I sniffled. "I've got an aunt I can call."

"You may call her and go home."

I shook my head. "No, sir. I've got class."

I watched as Mr. Turner pulled out a pad of passes and wrote one out for me. "Let me know if you need a grief consular, Miss Donna."

"I will." I accepted the pass and left the office in a bit of a daze. The only way I even reached the Army ROTC room at all was due to the fact that I had the way memorized. Once in the room, I handed the hall pass to the junior instructor and took my seat at the cadet commander desk; seeing how I was the unit leader. I listened to the different conversations of my classmates when they were suppose to be working. Not wholly wishing to talk, I pulled out my math things and settled into working on my math homework that was due later in the day.

"Morgan," the Staff Sargent said, coming up to her. "Is everything alright?"

I kept my eyes on my homework, but shook my head, not daring to look up in fear that I would start crying.

"Come in my office," he instructed.

I stood, leaving my things, and followed the Sargent. He closed the door and motioned for me to sit. "Now, what's wrong?"

I sat. "My mom was killed from a car crash this morning. Mr. Turner half suggested that I go home. I said no."

"You're welcome to stay here."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

I sat in the car, waiting for the crowd of student drivers to leave. I don't know how i managed to get t hrough the day. When the crowd finally died down, I started the car and drove out of the parking lot, merging into traffic.

* * *

At home, I left the front door open while I pulled my cell out and called my aunt.

"Hello?" came the questioning answer.

"Aunt Kay?" I was sure that my voice betrayed me. "Can you come by?"

"What for, Morgan? I'm busy right now."

"Mom's dead, Aunt Kay," I nearly shouted."Now, I'll be fine for a month, maybe a little longer. I need help with the funeral for mom."

"I'll be there in a little bit, Morgan." With that, Aunt Kay ended the call.

I closed my cell and looked around the living room. The house felt empty with out mom present. I made my my way to me room, which had Star Wars and Lord of the Rings posters on the walls.

I kept my gaze lowered while Aunt Kay looked around the house. "You didn't clean?" she asked. "When you knew I was coming."

"I was doing my homework, Aunt Kay." I raised my gaze. "School's a little more important than having the house clean when you're coming."

Aunt Kay wave hand that told me that she really didn't care. "When do you get out?"

"'Bout two weeks."

Aunt Kay turned to face me. "I want you to pack up all of your belongings in the course of the next month," she instructed. "At which point you'll come and live with me."

"Aunt Kay, I can't. I have band practices all summer. Not to mention band camp," I aruged. "You live an hour away."

"I'll speak to the principal of the high school in my town," Aunt Kay said. "You're in no condition to live alone right now."

"I'll have to until school gets out. Unless you stay here, which I doubt."

I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek when Aunt Kay slapped me. I raised a hand to the cheek, feeling tears welling up.

Aunt Kay stepped in close. "Don't you dare insult me like that again," she said. "Now, start packing. I'll handle the funeral details.

I felt a tear run down a cheek and turned away from my aunt. All the emotional baggage from the day came crashing down before I even reached my room and closed the door. I collasped onto my bed, taking a stuffed animal into my arms and sobbed into my pillows. When I finally calmed down, I laid on my bed and allowed my hormones to return to normal. I shifted and pulled my cell from my pokcet to check tht time to realize that band practice began in a half hour. In a rush, I got off the bed, and went to the dining room table where my drunsticks were still in my backpack before rushed to the car with my keys and sticks.

"And where do you think you're going?" Aunt Kay demanded. She had been outside talking with one of my neighbors and had now turned her attention to me.

"Band practice. I'll be back in a few hours." I started the care and raced back onto the street before racing off.

* * *

I walked onto the football field, sticks in hand, and headed for the trailer that contained all the drum line equipment. I grabbed my carrier and snare drum. I emerged and joined the rest of the twenty member line. With the entire band count nearly two hundred minus the color guard, I had the job of being the section leader of the drum line. The first female in years. And being the only female on the line, I had worked hard since the day I was given the position at the end of my freshmen year.

"Morgan," Trevor said, bringing me out of my daydream.

"Mm? What, Trev?" I looked at my best friend of nearly eight years.

"You okay? You seem a bit out there."

"Yeah. Why?"

He shrugged.

"Gather 'round people," Mr. Wolfe - the director - called out. It took a few minutes for all of us to do so. Wolfe stood on the director's ladder. "Next year's freshmen should be here soon. I want everyone to be on their best behavior. That includes you, drum line." I heard snickers from my line, and I couldn't help but join in. "Morgan, may I have a word with you please?"

The band separated to return to their previous practice while the eighth graders arrived and were separated. I managed to work my way up to Wolfe.

"You don't have to be here," he told me once he was on solid ground. "If you want to go home..."

"No. I've gotta keep my mind busy."

He nodded. "Very well."

I headed over to my line at the north end of the field. There the line had been attempting to teach the eighth graders the simple eight by four count where there were eight steps for every five yards. I set my drum down and watched the eighth graders make attempt after sad attempt.

"Okay, stop," I ordered. "First, always ALWAYS step off with your left. If not, you're fucked up for the entire piece. Now, back on the line." I waited then began hitting my sticks together. "Line, ready, march."

The ten or so eighth graders stepped off with their left foots and I kept a measured beat. Finally, I called a halt. At this point, Wolfe ordered all the eighth graders to tbe bottom of the field and the band to the top over the megaphone. The band and color guard organized ourselves and came to attention without one of the two drum majors ordering it. I clicked off and the line began the school candance. We marched out onto the field, stopping one when we reached our spots.

"Drum majors," Wolfe said through the megaphone. "You have the field."

The two drum majors gave their salute then went to the two ladders, gave the count, and we began performing the half-time show from the previous football season.

* * *

"Aunt Kay!" I yelled, walking into my room to find her going through my things. "What are you doing with my stuff?"

"Pricing them for sale."

I picked up the closest thing and began peeling off the sticker. "You just can't come in here and price my stuff. That's stealing. Now, get out."

Aunt Kay looked up from the price sticker and stared at me. "Don't you take that tone of voice with me, Morgan."

"Aunt Kay, I called you for help. Not to come and set things up for a garage sale.

Aunt Kay stood from the chair and looked at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Found Heritage 

Chapter 2

The house seemed empty. With school done in two days, I still needed to chose the new section leader since Aunt wouldn't budge on having me attend my home high school next year. My home was located in the nice area of town, though I never really questioned why when I knew Mother never made enough to afford a place like it. I sighed and left the house, closing the locked door behind me. I got into my car and soon headed for school.

* * *

"Hey, Morgan," Trevor said, sitting down at the table in the commons. "Heard your aunt's forcing you to move."

"I hate leaving like this." I crossed my arms and leaned down onto the table. "Aunt Kay doesn't care if next year's my senior year. I worked too hard for that." I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Morgan. If it helps, I'll drive up and visit every weekend."

"Thanks, Trev. But I doubt Aunt Kay's gonna let you in."

The five minute warning bell rang and the students in the commons and cafeteria began making their way to class. Trevor and I stood and made our way to our French class.

I focused on the final exam in French, my MP3 on. Since elementary school, I had taken French classes, so I wasn't all that surprised to have breezed through the questions I did know and I went back to the ones that I had left blank. It took nearly the two hours, but I finished and turned the test in. The bell rang when the two hours were over and I joined Trevor in leaving the class room.

"You've got any plans for later?" he asked.

"We've got the ceremony tonight. 'Member?"

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. When is it?"

"Ten."

* * *

The only lights that lit the football field were the ones off the street. Which was fine with me. I stood center field with several unbroken glow sticks and waited for the stragglers to arrive. Those that had arrived had taken their positions, circling me in a large circle. When the stragglers took their places, I began. "Tonight marks the end of my term of section leader." I turned as I spoke, seeing that each one had brought their own glow sticks. "It's been a pleasure being your leader. We've gathered here so I can pass on the position of section leader." I broke the glow sticks and shook them, mixing the solutions.

The members followed my lead and broke theirs. They laid the glow sticks on the ground, marking the edge of the circle, and stepped inside.

"There are several of you who may be worthy of the position," I said. "When I place a glow stick in your hand, step further in." I moved to step out of the circle as the members lowered their heads and closed their eyes. I walked around slowly, placing a glow stick in one of a few hands. Once I had finished, I returned to the spot I had begun in. "Will those with a glow stick in their hand please step forward?"

Six stepped forward and set their glow sticks down and stood around me. Among them was Trevor.

"You six stand before me because of your dedication to our craft, to outstanding performance, and to furthering your skills," I stated. "Yet only one of you will become section leader." I looked out to those who made up the outer circle. "This decision comes not from any friendship, but one that would help the line. Trevor, step forward." I reached around and pulled a pair of drumsticks I had in a back pocket that I had been given at the ceremony that had made me section leader. "With these sticks, I name you section leader of Garden City High School drum line." I handed over the sticks.

"I relieve you of leadership," he said, accepting the sticks.

"I stand relieved. The line is now yours to command." I took Trevor's spot in the inner circle.

I watched Trevor as he turned to take in the whole line. "I'll do my best to lead this line," he said. "Though I'm following a tough act. So, until Monday the twentieth at nine am, line dismissed."

I stepped up to Trevor while the rest of the line gathered up the glow sticks. "Mind if I pick you up for the funeral?" I asked. "For emotional support?"

"Sure."

* * *

I climbed out of the car and looked at those who were milling about in the funeral home parking lot. I closed the door and locked the car before Trevor closed his. "I don't even know half these people," I said. "Where did my aunt find all these people?"

"Who knows?"

We headed for the door, smiling politely at the others. I had come with the thought that it would only be me, Trevor, Aunt Kay, and any friends of the family I had invited. The closer Trevor and I grew to the funeral home, the more people I didn't recognize. Once inside, I spotted the throng of people around Aunt Kay. "Aunt Kay," I called out. The small crowd of people parted so she could approach. "Who are all these people?"

"Your family, Morgan."

"Don't pull that with me, Aunt Kay. I don't recognize _any_ of these people." I watched Aunt Kay wave those she had been speaking with away. She then stepped so close, only I could hear.

"Don't give me that attitude, 're here for emotional support."

I took a step back and fixed myself to look her in the eye. "For you or me" I saw her struggle to keep her composure. "Now, I have people to greet." I turned and walked away from Aunt Kay.

* * *

Hours later, I pulled into my driveway. Now left alone, I had little choice 'but' to go inside. With little left to pack, having put what I wanted to keep in storage or sent to Aunt Kay's and the rest I put on the curb or sold, I walked inside. I flipped on a light switch and headed for my room. There, a change of clothes for the night and the next day were on the floor, With only an air mattress, complete with a pillow and blanket, I flipped on the light and went to the night clothes. Before I could even strip off my shirt, my cell went off.

"Hey, Trev. What's it?"

"Some of the line are throwing a party tonight," he answered. "Feel up to it?"

"I'm not sure, Trev. I gotta be at my aunt's."

"I'm out in the driveway."

I left my room to look out the dining room window that faced the driveway and saw Trevor waving, resting on the front left quarter panel.

"'Sides, we don't have school and your aunt's not expecting you for a few days."

"Give me a minute to change." I hung up and went back to my room. I changed quickly into what I had laid out for tomorrow and grabbed my phone and wallet, turning the lights off and locking the door as I left.


	3. Chapter 3

Found Heritage

Chapter 3

I came around and found myself laying in Trevor's bed. I barely remembered last night, and hardly how I got where I was now. With my eyes closed, I heard the door open.

"Morgan, time to get up," I heard Trevor say. I attempted to ask what time it was, but I wasn't sure if anything but a small moan was heard.  
"Brought you some aspirin and water."

I opened my eyes to see Trevor hand over a couple aspirin and a glas of water. I took the aspiring and chased 'em down with the water. "What  
happened last night?"

"Boy did we have a party." Trevor sat down on the edge of the bed. "You had completely fallen off the band wagon."

I sat up and held a hand at my head, a sudden bout of dizziness and a small bout of nausea came over me. "What, exactly, did I do?"

"Enough drinking to get completely wasted."

I looked at Trevor. "Any stupid things I did?"

He shook his head. "Thank God no. You're welcome to stay here until you're over your hangover."

"Thanks, Trev."

He smiled and stood. I collapsed back onto the bed to sleep off the hangover.

* * *

I pulled into Aunt Kay's driveway and turned the engine off. I sat there, not wishing to resign myself to living with the aunt from hell. But I had to. With a sigh, I opened the door to climb out. I opened the trunk and removed the items I had left at my old home and headed for the door after closing the trunk. The door opened seemingly on its own without me ever reaching for it. Only when I walked in did I see a man had opened it.

"Marcus here is my butler," I heard Aunt Kay explain. "Marcus, take Morgan's things to her room."

He acknowledged with a nod and accepted my things. I watched as he disappeared from the staircase into the second floor hallway. I looked up to the landing to see Aunt Kay there.

"You should be grateful my staff hasn't allow me to touch your things," she said. "Now go unpack. And change into something...decent. I've got  
some guests coming over in a little bit."

I headed up the stairs and to the room I had used whenever me and Mother stopped for a visit. Not an hour later, I could hear laughter before I even reached the ground floor. I could tell right then that summer wasn't going to be fun. Once on the ground floor, I followed the sound of laughter to the sitting room near the back.

"Ah, Morgan, come in," Aunt Kay instructed.

I walked in under the judging eyes of my aunt's guests.

"Everyone, this is my niece, Morgan," Aunt Kay announced. "She'll be living here as she finishes high school."

"She's so...unsophisticated," one said.

"You see her eyes? Gray with topaz flecks. I've never seen such eyes before."

"Morgan, be a sweeheart and get us a '62 Chateau Joy," Aunt Kay requested with a sweet tone that had the "Do it, or I'll make the next year a living hell" tone to it. I had little choice but to do as she requested and left the room.

"Katherine, I know the number of a good orphanage," I heard once I was out of the room. "She doesn't seem to dress to the standards of high  
society."

I headed for the kitchen where the staff were preparing dinner. I went to a counter and sampled some of the fruit then went to the island where the chief was vegetables.

"Aunt Kay wants '62 Chateau Joy." I picked up a piece of mushroom and ate it.

The chief. a man named Jean, motioned to a closet type door and I went to it. There, I found rows of many types of wine. After a minute or two, I found the wine and emerged to find eight glasses had been set out on a tray. I poured the wine and carried the tray back to the sitting room, employing my marching skills.

"Come, Morgan," Aunt Kay called, waving me over. "Lets see how well you serve drinks."

I glided over to Aunt Kay and offered the tray. Aunt Kay accepted a glass and sipped at the wine. She nodded after a minute and I circulated to the guest. Each took a glass and sipped at the wine. Once the tray was empty, I retreated back to the kitchen.

"So, they've kicked you out, eh?" Jean asked in his French accent.

Jean was a bit on the heavy side of thin, and was a kind hearted man. He's been working for my aunt for as long as I could remember, and I  
remembered much.

"Nah. I'd rather be in here." I moved from where I stood at the island counter and went to a pantry. "Anything to eat? I'm starved."

"Didn't you eat this morning?"

"No. I came right here from my friend's place. He was generous in allowing me stay until my...um...headache was gone. Besides, I can only think of how my aunt will act once school starts."

"What grade?"

"Senior year."

Jean feigned a heart attack. "You've grown, chavi."

"Funny, Jean." I gave up looking for food and sat on a stool at the island. I've learned a few words of French from Jean that I hadn't learned in school. Then a full plate appeared before me. "Eat up, chavi," he said. "Gods know you need it."

I picked up the fork and dug into the food. Just my luck, Aunt Kay burst into the kitchen.

"Morgan, why are you sitting here when you're suppose to be waiting on us?"

"I'm allowed to eat, Aunt Kay." I took another bite and spoke. "Stop treating me like a slave."

"There are seven people out there waiting for their dinner."

I stood from the stool and faced her. "And I've been waiting all day for my own food. I'm not your slave."

"Forget your food. Get your ass out there. Now!"

I sat on the stool and turned back to my food, ignoring her. Aunt Kay grabbed my arm and pulled me off the stool and to the counter that held  
eight plates. "Now." Aunt Kay released my arm. "Take these plates to the dining room." She left the kitchen.

I looked to Jean, who had arranged the cut veggies onto a platter. He shrugged and I sighed. I picked up three plates, balancing them on an  
arm, and went to the dining room. She set the plates down and went back for three more. Soon, I finished and retreated once again to the  
kitchen.

"Why do you allow her to do that?" Jean asked. "Noss you around like that."

"Do I have a choice?"

"You can become emancipated."

I looked down at my food, moving it around with the fork. I could do it, I still had my job and I could get an apartment.

~The Next Day~

I came down stairs, ready to leave with my keys in hand.

"And where do you think you're going?" Aunt Kay asked.

"Back home."

"No you're not. There's someone I want you to meet."

I looked into the sitting room to see a man with gingered hair sitting and sipping a glass of wine. "Another one of your rude friends, no  
doubt."

She slapped my face. "Don't you dare disrespect me."

I glared at her then walked into the sitting room with a mission. "Sir, my apologizes if I don't remain and speak with you. I have other plans  
that my aunt failed to ask that I had."

"Your aunt did you no justice," the man replied, not looked away from the wine glass. "Your manners are excellent."

"Thank you, sir." I watched the man look at me and his eyebrows arched slightly. It was at this point I saw that he had the same eyes I did.

"Go on, child," he said. "Go enjoy your day."

I gave a polite smile and left.

* * *

  
I inspected the one bedroom apartment. "What's the monthly rent?"

"Five hundred. Heat and a/c are included."

"I'll..." My cell went off. I pulled it out and saw it was an unknown number. Rather than ignore it,"s Donna? This is Detective Johnston. Do you have an aunt by the name of Katherine Donna?"

"I do."

"There's no easy way to say this, your aunt has been killed."

I looked to the landlord. "I need to go."


	4. Chapter 4

Found Heritage

Chapter 4

I arrived at my aunt's small mansion-like home and walked past the police line without a worry. I went inside where the detective finished up.

"Miss Donna," He said. "I'm terribly sorry about your aunt. Is there anyone..."

I shook my head. "No. I..."

"Have me," came a male voice.

I turned to see the man I had greeted earlier approach. I felt him put an arm around my shoulders.

"And you are?" the detective asked.

"Her uncle. Anafiel Delaunay. I'll take her home with me."

The detective nodded and left. Delaunay turned to me.

"Have your things packed."

"Most of it is."

He nodded and began walking away.

"Um... Uncle Delaunay," I started after him. "Where are you moving me too?"

"Terre d'Ange."

* * *

I looked out the large airport window, my backpack slung over one shoulder and the video camera case over the other. In the few days since I learned of the move, I had worked at taking pictures and video of my home town. Now I was bound for an European country I haven't even heard of wondering what awaited me. I turned from the window and took an empty chair, putting my bags on the floor. I checked to see how much time I had to see I had about two hours before the plane landed. I heard my stomach growl. I shifted and pulled my wallet out to check how much I hand. Standing, I replaced my wallet and grabbed my two bags and headed off in search for a restaurant.

I sat at a table at a McDonald's, sipping at my drink and watching people walk by. I checked my cell to see that I needed to be at the gate. I went to the fountain and refilled my cup before I left for the gate. There, I pulled out the ticket and passport before I took a spot waiting to be called.

"All those who need assistance and who hold a first class ticket, please make your way to the door now," the ticket counter attentant announced over the gate PA.

I headed for the counter, bags over a shoulder, passport and ticket in one hand, drink in the other. When I reached the door, one of the attendants checked my ticket and passport before allowing me to enter the boarding ramp. I could smell the recycled air even before I reached the plane. There, I claimed my seat and settled into it and sipped my drink.

Finally, everyone was aboard and we taxied out to the runway. I was wishing I hadn't filled my cup before I left because my bladder was screaming at me to empty it. In order to distract myself, I pulled out a book I had bought. Finally, when the seatbelt sign when off, I nearly jumped up out of the seat and raced for the lavatory. I spent a good five minutes before I could even leave the lavatory. Upon returning to my seat, I noticed that my cup from McDonald's was missing and gained the attention of one of the flight attendants, saying that my drink was missing.

"You're not allowed to have outside drinks on the plane," she told me.

"Coulda told me that at the gate," I said, sitting down. I picked up my book and turned to the page I had left off on. I had lost all track of time before a flight attendant came to my seat.

"What will you have for dinner, love?"

"Huh? What?" I did a small double take, looking up from the book to the attendant.

"Dinner. We have turkey or steak."

"Turkey please."

The attendant nodded and left. I turned back to my book, but decided to put it away and pulled out my laptop, hoping to find something to watch while I ate. I pulled up a movie I had managed to download before I left my aunt's when the attendant arrived with the in-flight turkey dinner. I pulled in my headphones and started the movie, before even cutting into the two small slices of turkey that had been covered with gravy. I managed to keep the turkey down and began on the very small serving of mashed potatoes, using them to soak up whatever gravy was left.

About midway through the flight, I fell asleep listening to the movie. When I woke, I found the sun shining and the plane making its final approach. Of course, my laptop decided to die between the time I fell asleep and now, so I unplugged my headphones and packed up the laptop and reattached the headphones to my MP3.

* * *

I followed the crowd to the baggage claim and found someone standing in the claim holding a sign with my name on it. I approached him. "And you are?"

"Guy. Come, lets get your bags." He lowered the sign and headed for the carousal, which had already begun moving. I found an open spot and spotted one of the two bags I had checked in nearly twelve hours ago. I grabbed it and wrestled it off the belt. Minutes later, the other bag appeared and I wrestled that off as well. Guy took the two bags before I could even reach for the other. I followed him outside to the waiting town car. He opened the door that faced the curb and I climbed it. I removed my backpack and camera pack before I settled in and buckled up. Guy closed the trunk and got into the driver seat, driving off. I watched as the city passed by as the car entered the downtown traffic.

"Guy," I spoke. "What's that mount? With the large buildings."

He glanced over than back to the road. "Mount Nuit. It's where the thirteen Houses of the Night Court stand."

"Night Court?" I looked to Guy.

"Court of the Night Blooming Flowers. Hold your questions until we arrive home."

I looked back out the window and watched the scenery pass. I even looked down at the river, which I learned later was named Aviline, as we passed over. Minutes later, Guy pulled up in front of a town house. He got out and beat me to opening my door. I grabbed my two carry-on bags and climbed out. He removed the two checked bags and closed the trunk before leading me to the door.

Inside, I was directed to the library while Guy disappeared upstairs. Still with my backpack and camera back still in hand, I went to stand at the threshold and listened to the Italian lesson for several minutes before Delaunay even noticed my presence.

"Come in, Morgan." He motioned me in. "Come meet your foster siblings."

I shifted my backpack and walked into the library. My gaze shifted to the white haired, fair skinned male teen, then to the dark haired female. Both were about my age. I then looked closer to one of the female's eyes, seeing a red speck in her left eye.

"Morgan, meet Alcuin and Phèdre nó Delaunay," he introduced. "This is Morgan Donna. She'll be staying with us for a while."

I watched a smile blossom on Alcuin's face and returned it.

"Sit, Morgan. You can sit in on the last of the lesson."

I took a seat and sat my bags next to me on the floor. I listened to the lesson, not fully understanding the language. A while later, we were released and I went off in search of her room.

"Morgan," Phèdre said. "Your things came a while ago. We have them in the spare room."

I wondered where I stood within the family since I was just give the spare room. still, I followed Phèdre upstairs and down the hall and waited for her to open the door. In the room, I saw the boxes I had sent over.

"Do you need anything?" she asked while I opened a large box.

"Scotch tape. I got some posters in here."

Phèdre nodded and left. I pulled my posters out, laying them on the bed, and plotted where to put them. A knock at the door brought my attention to it. There stood Alcuin, a smile on his face. "Hi, Alcuin."

"Phèdre asked me to bring the tape to you." He handed the tape over the threshold.

"You can come in, Al."

"Al?" He walked in with a questioning look.

"Short for Alcuin." I grabbed a poster and the tape before I climbed onto the bed. I used a couple pieces of tape to hold the poster up and placed two more at the bottom.

"Elua's balls!" came the call from the door. "Child, are purposely trying to kill yourself?"

I turned to see that Alcuin had turned at the voice as well to see Delaunay at the door.

"What are you doing?"

I bent down and grabbed another poster. "I'm taping up my posters for decorations. That's not a crime, is it?"

"No. Just be careful, Morgan."

He left and Alcuin began looking at my posters. "Morgan," he said. "Who's this?"

I turned to see who he was talking about then turned back to the poster I was taping up. "One of my favorite actors from England."

"Where?"

"England. The island across the channel."

"Alba."

"Is that what it's called over here?"

There was a knock at the door and I looked to see Phèdre there. "Morgan, want to go to Night's Doorstep?"

"Sure." I stepped down from the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Found Heritage

Chapter 5

I stepped out of the town car after Phèdre, following her to a local tavern.

"The Cockerel," Phèdre said. We walked inside. "A friend of mine..."

"Phèdre!"

I looked in the direction of the voice and saw a dark skinned teen waving us over. Phèdre led the way to the usual table in the back. I walked through the crowd with ease, having gone to the bar that Mother worked at numerous times and sat down. The male teen joined us, carrying a jug of some sort of liquid and three glasses.

"So, Delaunay decided to let you out," he directed at Phèdre. "And who's your friend?" He poured two glasses, giving one to Phèdre.

Which left me to pouring myself some of the liquid before I answered. "Morgan Donna."

"You don't look D'Angeline."

"That's cuz I'm not."

He leaned over to look more closely at me. I leaned away from him, not sure what he was looking for. "Not even Aragonian or from Caerdicca

Unitas? And you're too short to be Skaldia."

I'm sure I had a confused look on my face. I didn't recognize any of the names that he said. Though if I remembered correctly, Aragonia was once a kingdom in Spain. I failed to see any importance in the names.

"Caerdicca Unitas is the country to the south of us," I heard Phédre say. "Kinda shaped like a boot."

_Italy_, I thought. "And Skaldia?"

"To the east of us. Just this side of the mountains."

_Then Skaldia is Russia._ I took a drink of what I had poured and nearly returned it to the glass. "Are you gonna introduce yourself, or do I have to go asking about?"

He had the look of feigned hurt. "You haven't heard of me?"

"I've been here for about twelve hours. Enlighten me if you will."

"I am Hyacinthe, the Prince of Travelers." His voice had risen when he gave his title of Prince of Travelers.

"I feel honored," I replied, jesting. "To have met a Prince of Travelers."

* * *

The next day, I focused on unpacking all that was still on the boxes. I could barely hear the going-ons downstairs and heard the front door open then close. I didn't think much of it since I knew that someone must have either gone or were entertaining someone who had arrived. Hearing footsteps on the stairs then the hallway, I finished unpacking the last of the boxes that had my clothes in it.

"Morgan," I heard from the door. I turned to see Alcuin there. "Lord Delaunay wishes to see you." Then he left.

I made a mental note on what I finished and what I still had to unpack then left to see where Delaunay was. I found him and Phédre in his  
study with an unknown man in dove-gray clothes.

"Morgan," Delaunay said. waving me in. "Come meet Joscelin. Your escort for whenever you leave the house."

I walked in and sized this Joscelin up. "What's he suppose to be? A failed ninja? 'Sides, I don't need a bodyguard." I looked at Delaunay.

"I'm a Cassiline," Joscelin said, giving me a stiff bow.

I looked at Phédre, who seem to share my feelings and thoughts. "And who, or what, is a Cassiline?"

"You've never heard of the Cassiline Brotherhood?" He looked at me, his expression showed his surprise.

I shook my head. "I've been in the country for a day. Indulge me, Cassiline."

He looked to Delaunay for help. Apparently he's never had to deal with someone who hasn't heard of the Brotherhood.

"Morgan," Delaunay spoke, gaining my attention. "Of all Elua's Companions, Cassiel was the only one that stood by his side."

"And I'm to be saddled with him?"

"Unless Phèdre or Alcuin go on an assignation, yes."

I looked to Phèdre, who motioned to follow. I took the escape and followed her upstairs. In the privacy of my still unpacked room, Phèdre

closed the door."Care to explain all this business of Companions, Elua, and assignations?" I asked her. "And don't beat around the bush with me."

"Assignations are done between adepts of any one of the thirteen Houses of the Night Court," Phédre explained. "Meaning that if one had the

money, they could chose an adept for a secret lovers' meeting."

"I know what assignation means." I waved it off. "What about this Elua and his Companions?"

"Elua was conceived through the blood of Yeshua ben Yosef, the son of the One God," Phédre began. "When a Tiberium soldier used a spear to pierce his side and the tears of the Magdalene combined in the womb of Mother Earth herself. While the One God mourned the loss of Yeshua, Elua traveled the land, but was rejected by many because he wasn't the One God's legitimate son and the offspring of the enemy by the people of Tiberium.

"He was arrested for unknown charges in Persis. By this time, tales of his travels reached Heaven and eight of God's own angels came to free Elua. They're Azza, Anael, Camael, Cassiel, Eisheth, Naamah, and Shemhazai."

I sat on the bed, content on listening the religious history of Terre d'Ange. After all, what I would learn in the following months and year would prove to be much more of a shock to me than this.

"Naamah went to the King of Persis and offered one night to him in return for Elua's freedom. He accepted," Phédre continued as if my act of sitting didn't happen. "Each of the thirteen Houses of the Night Court have a version of this night. But the King was the afraid of the One God's wraith and broke his promise. He feared the Angels, so instead of killing Elua, the King gave them strong wine to drink and put them in a boat and sent them into the middle of the sea with no sails." She took a breath. I guess all this explaining took time. "But Elua sang and dolphins took him to shore.

"The people of Bhodistan didn't wish to turn away from their multitude of Gods, they saw light in Elua and wished him no harm. When Elua grew hungry and Mother Earth's creatures couldn't sustain him, Naamah would lay with strangers in the market. So, that's why her servants are near holy figures and what we do, we do is almost a sacred act. In Skaldia, Elua made friends of ravens and wolves.

"When they came to a nameless country, which was Terre d'Ange at the time, the armies of Tiberium were retreating during the collapse of their empire. The land was fertile and the people welcomed them with open arms. Here, Elua and His Companions founded their own territories. All but Cassiel who remained loyal to the One God and Elua."

I couldn't believe I was caught up in the tale until Phédre stopped to regain her breath. I wouldn't necessary call myself a religious person, but the story of the beginning of the religion of Terre d'Ange.

"After some years, the One God turned from his grieving and saw what Elua and His Companions had created. Seeing that their offspring would overrun the earth, he sent his host's leader to summon them before him. But Elua smiled at the host, gave the kiss of peace, and laying flower necklaces around his neck. The leader returned empty-handed. The One God sent his arch-herald with an offer of forgiveness and a place with

him in heaven.

"Elua borrowed Cassiel's dagger and scored his own palm, the blood falling on the earth anemones, which bloomed. Elua refused, saying 'My grandfather's Heaven is bloodless and I am not. Let him offer a better place where we may love, sing, and grow as we are wont, where our children and our children's children may join us, and I will go.' He was told there wasn't such a place. But Mother Earth spoke to her once husband and said they could create such a place. Thus the creature of the true Terre d'Ange that lies beyond our perception. Blessed Elua and his Companions went willing to it, passing through not the dark gate of death but through the bright gate. Only Cassiel gazed back in sorrow."

Thus Phèdre finished the tale of Elua and I couldn't help but wonder if there were more to the tale. I wanted there to be more to the tale.


	6. Chapter 6

Found Heritage

Chapter 6

In about a week, I was unpacked and settled enough in the house to the point I could do just about anything I wished. In that week, Phédre and Alcuin had about two assignations each. I had managed to escape the house without Joscelin in the course of the week. Of course he had been with one of my foster-siblings on their assignations when I escaped to Night's Doorstep.

"So the gadje chavi returns," one of Haycinthe's friends called out. "Welcome, welcome. I'll let Hays know you're here."

"Thanks, Emile." I took a seat at the back table. Haycinthe arrived seconds later.

"So, you've managed to dodge Delaunay's sight for a second and headed out," he spoke.

"I did. I may not be a servant of Naamah, but I'm skilled enough to to sneak out without much noise."

"What _did_ you do in that school of yours?" Haycinthe waved for a jug of wine and two glasses.

"Learn, of course. Math, science, the usual classes. Also had band and ROTC classes." I saw that he had a confused look at band and ROTC.

"What's this band and ROTC?"

"Well, ROTC's an acronym for reserve officer training corp. Mostly for the military. And band well..." I wasn't sure how to explain that since I was still learning about the different Night Court Houses and where they stood in the story of the King of Persis. But it seemed like Phédre caught on that I was in band and explained Eglantine near the beginning. "It's sorta like some of the Eglantine adepts who play musical instruments."

"And how much of your marque did you get done before you had to move?"

"I don't have a marque in the adept sense. It doesn't work that way, Haycinthe."

Just when the jug arrived, I saw Guy walk in and I couldn't hold back the sigh. Knowing that Guy was there told me that Delaunay knew I left without tellin' him. Still, I poured myself some wine as if I hadn't noticed Guy. If Delaunay really did send him out after me, then let Guy come and get me. I just took a drink when Guy came over.

"Delaunay..." he began, stopping when I raised a hand.

"I know." I stood and turned to Haycinthe. "I'll try and be back." And I followed Guy out to the waiting car.

Back home, I was directed to the library where Delaunay waited for me.

"I know Phédre had a thing for leaving without informing me, but I wasn't aware you were," he told me without looking up from the book.

"I come from a single parent home, Delaunay," I stated. "My mother worked two jobs just to pay the bills. As long as I left a note or called her from time to time to tell her I was fine, I did what I pleased."

At that, he looked up. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He stood and crossed over to me, placing a hand on a shoulder. "I'm sorry about your mother, Morgan. Really I am. Seriously, I want you to inform either Guy or Joscelin before you leave this house. Is that understood?" I nodded. "Good. Now, there's a legal matter I wish to have your opinion on."

He turned and went to the desk where he had some papers laid out with a pen near them. "I've done some digging and found the identity of your biological mother."

"Wait a minute..." I was sure I had a very confused look on my face while I walked to stand before the desk. "You mean the woman that raised me wasn't my biological mother?"

"Yes. Your mother died some years ago, I'm sorry to say..."

"What about my father? Since you've managed to locate my mother..."

He raised a silencing hand. "Your father was quite easy to locate."

"And?" I gave him a look that I was sure that said 'Well? Are you going to tell me?'

He didn't mean my eyes, which meant one of a few things. "I'm your father."


	7. Chapter 7

Found Heritage

Chapter 7

I should have known the day I met him at Aunt Kay's, but I was distracted by my aunt, who wasn't truly my aunt, and by my own plans that day. But I didn't know, even though I had seen his eyes. For several minutes, I couldn't speak. I attempted to, but couldn't find the right words. "Wha...why?" I finally managed to get out.

"Why what? Why I'm your father? Well..."

"I already know about the birds and the bees, Delaunay. What I want to know is why you're officially making me apart of the family?"

"Because you are, dear child. I wasn't aware that your mother, your biological mother, had bore you and given you up for fosterage."

"Adoption, you mean," I interjected. "So, how's all of this going to effect me? Wouldn't a DNA test be needed?"

"Quite possibly, yes. I still wish to have all the paper work filled out and ready to be processed when the DNA test shows that I'm your father."

Later that day, I told Phédre and Alcuin what Delaunay told me about being my father. I didn't feel so alone in the fact that what he told me didn't sit well when Phédre and Alcuin told me of Delaunay's past.

"You do know that Delaunay was Prince Rolande's lover when they were at the University in Tiberium," Alcuin told me. I shook my head.

"I've been here a week and I haven't even explored half of Night's Doorstep. But please, continue."

"During his time at the University, Delaunay's father, the comte de Montrève, disowned him for Delaunay refusing to marry and have heirs," Alcuin said. "I believe it was at that time, Delaunay took his mother's family name."

"Rolande was engaged to Edmée de Rocaille, who bore no ill will to Delaunay," Phédre cut it. "But she was killed and apparently Delaunay wrote a poem that named Edmée's murderess. It was named anathema to own it and any copies were apparently destroyed."

"But that still doesn't explain him claiming me as his only child. Or the fact that he and I share the same eyes," I argued. "In case you haven't noticed, there aren't that many women that have gray eyes with topaz flecks."

Silence fell while we thought on it. Of all the people I knew in my hometown in America, none pocessed the same eyes I did.

Days later, the city was all abuzz about a birthday party. I didn't see why people were paying much attention to someone's birthday party. Yes, I've seen what friends do for others birthdays, but the whole school didn't turn out for the birthday party for the captain of the varsity football team. To my surprise, Melisande, a woman I found to be in possession of surpassing beauty, delivered our invitation in person. Even for finding out that I'm D'Angeline and see all things beautiful, I had to admit that she was indeed beautiful.

"The entire household?" Delaunay inquired drly, reading the invitation. "You do realize that my protégées aren't included in the contract-fee of Cereus House, Melisande."

She laughed, throwing her chin up in the pleasure of the act. I failed to see how that was amusing.

"I knew you'd say that, that's why I came to give the invitation in person," she said once she finished laughing. "This is my party, and your little pupils are more interesting than any three courtiers combined."

"I thought it was Baudoin's party," I interjected.

She turned her attention to me. My mind was trying to tell my feet to take a couple steps back, but I forced myself to stand before her. "And who might you be? Another one of Anafiel's bedchamber pupils?"

"No, actually." I stared right back at her, as if I was daring her to do something. "Lord Delaunay decided to foster me when he caught me trying to pick his pocket." I surprised myself at that lie. If Melisande saw through it, she didn't say anything, or gave it away.

"Well then... To answer your question, yes, it's for Baudoin, but it's 'my' party. Your lord should know me better than that."

"If you seek to win the son of Azzalle's Lioness over by defying his mother, you're overstepping your bounds," Delaunay said in answer. "She makes for a fearsome enemy."

"My dear Delaunay, you're always fishing for knowledge," came Melisande's light reply, putting her hand on his, grabbing the invitation. "If you don't wish to attend..."

"No." He shook his head. He grinned and took a step back, retaining hold of the invitation. "We'll be there. You may be sure of it."

"I'm overjoyed to hear of it." She made a mocking curtsy and turned to leave. She winked at me and left.

Delaunay turned to face me. "It seems like it's too soon for me to teach you all that your siblings learned. So I say this," he began. "Keep your eyes and ears open. Melisande doesn't do anything without reason. And I don't know her motive in this." He sighed. "I suppose this means going to the tailor."

I stood there, suffering being measured from head to toe and then some. I had went through this for ROTC and band for uniforms, but the way the tailor was measuring me, it made me feel I was being violated somehow. And of course, I couldn't complain to Delaunay since he was in a different room. Finally, after minutes of uncomfortable measuring, the tailor turned and wrote down the last of the measurements.

"You can step down now, child," he said. "Now, Prince Baudoin's natality party is it? And you're going with Delaunay... Subtle coloring suited to your lord's tastes to be sure. But the outfit should also show off your assets as it is."

He began sketching, something I learned later what Eglantine tailors did, an outfit that he saw in his mind's eye. When he was finished, he showed it to me. I saw a dress that even I would enjoy wearing. Having spent most of my school career with guys, I never was one for dresses; suffering through homecoming and cominghome dances.

"It's lovely," I answered.

The day of the party, we were all dressed in our finest for the party for a Prince of the Blood. I saw that Alcuin was dressed in a midnight blue velvet outfit. Delaunay wore a deep umber outfit, which Phédre told me made him like an autumn feast with his ginger hair and saffron slashes in his sleeves. Phédre wore a dress made of a deep crimson red material I didn't even know the color of.

"It's sangoire," she explained while we all slid into the towncar. "Only an anguissette can wear the color."

"How about why your dress is designed to be low in the back?" I had seen her, and Alcuin's, unfinished marque.

"It's unseemly for a Servant of Naamah to bare an unfinished marque," Alcuin said.

I was somewhat surprised that he knew something that I was sure Phédre knew. I didn't say anything though as Guy drove off and headed for Mount Nuit.


	8. Chapter 8

Found Heritage

Chapter 8

Guy opened the door and Delaunay stepped out first. Then I emerged. Being the silently acknowledged legitimate daughter granted me some privileges that placed me above my foster siblings. Only by a little. Then Phédre and Alcuin emerged. In the roughly two weeks, perhaps a little less than, summer had officially begun and the front doors of the House were wide open. I smelled lavender and another scent I couldn't name. In nearly every niche we passed, musicians played. And there adepts groping in what seemed like very corner. Melisande surely must be wealthy to pay a night's fee for every Cereus adept.

Delaunay must have seen my longing gaze, because he said, "No, Morgan. Keep yourself tonight."

So, I resigned myself to merely watch and yearn. In the Great Hall, a number of people all pomped out for the party Granted I hadn't had as much training my adopted siblings had, but I heard laughing and flirting mixed with music. Even from where we stood before reaching the footman, I could smell the food. My stomach growled at the smells. I had barely eaten before coming. The footman announced us and a handsome blond man pulled himself from the throng and approached us.

"Phédre, welcome back," he greeted her. I noticed a chain around his neck with the seal of Cereus House on it. He turned to Delaunay. "And you Lord Delaunay, welcome. And you are Alcuin nó Delaunay." The unknown man shook Alcuin's hand briefly. The he turned to me. "I do believe I haven't heard of you."

"Morgan Donna," I said, shaking his hand. Delaunay had advised me to retain my true name until the courts approved it. "Lord Delaunay had decided to foster me when he caught me picking his pocket."

"Welcome to Cereus House. If you feel lacking in anything, ask for Jareth."

"I will." I spotted Delaunay and Alcuin disappearing into the crowd. I left Phédre so she could speak with Jareth and managed to catch up with Delaunay and Alcuin. I heard murmurs when I passed by. "Who is she? Who did she come with?" "That must be the only dress she has." And more The question of who I had arrived with was answered when I reached Delaunay. On the dais, it was more chaotic than when the Homecoming Queen was announced. A man, who looked to be in his early twenties sat in a chair with an obviously unpleased woman in his lap. Two men shared his table, guards most likely. One had a female in his lap. The other had a boy at his shoulder serving as an attending to refill his wine glass.

The prince lounged in his chair and looked at me, then to Delaunay before speaking. "Well, well. Messire Anafiel Delaunay. I hope you've repaired your quarrel with my kinsman, the Comte de Fourcay. He has so few friends after all. Come, what have you brought me? A charming pair of bed servants and a serving maiden?"

A surge of anger rose in me. I was treated like a slave for a day at my...Kay's home, but never was I called a serving maid for some arrogant Prince of the Blood to take.

"My Prince will have his jest." Delaunay bowed and the three of us followed suit. "Alcuin and Phédre nó Delaunay and Morgan Donna of my household. Please accept our most sincere wishes for a joyous natality."

Alcuin handed Delaunay the Prince's gift: a silver filigree pomander that held a fragrant lump of amber. Delaunay took it and presented it to the Prince. He accepted it, sniffing then shook it next to the adept's ear, producing a sweet ring.

"Very nice," Baudoin said. "You have leave to enjoy my party, Anafiel. You and your little playmates. I swear my mother spoke truly of you. Only you would bring whores to a pleasure-house."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alcuin blush. Of course, the unencumbered recognized Phédre before we could leave. "I know that one; look at her eyes. That's Delaunay's anguissette. The one that likes being hurt." He drew the sword I assumed he carried for protecting Baudoin and managed to get the tip under Phédre's gown skirts and began raising them. "Come, lets have a look." He laughed and Baudoin's interest was piqued; pushing the adept off to a side and leaned forward.

I didn't know Delaunay could move so fast. Driven back mainly by the surprise of it, I stepped back and heard steel on stone. The guard was shaking his hand and the sword under Delaunay's boot. I looked to Delaunay to Baudoin, then back to Delaunay. I looked to the Prince, sure that I had a look that told him he messed with the wrong person.

"My Lord," Delaunay began. "May I remind you that these members of my household are your guests and here by invitation by your lady."

Baudoin waved his hand. "Alright, Delaunay, your point's made. Give Martin his sword. Boys, with all of Cereus House at your disposal, there's no need to trouble messire Delaunay over his playmates."

With his casual manner, Baudoin did have a measure of command. Delaunay returned the sword with a stiff bow. The silence held while Baudoin emptied his glass, banging it on the table. His gaze fell on Phédre. "A true anguissette, eh?" I watched Melisande lean in and whispered something to him. My face contorted enough in my wonder in what Melisande was saying. "You're without peer." Then he waved his hand in our direction. "If you serve my will, go now and make merry. Your Prince commands it."

Delaunay motioned us to go before him. I grew isolated from them, but grew somewhat accustomed to milling about. I accepted a glass of cordial from a young male fosterling. It burned my throat on the way down. Granted I had a snack bar for breakfast, so I worked my way to the food tables. I listened to the different conversations. None made any real sense due to the fact I had been in the country roughly under two weeks. At that point, I remember July 4th was coming up. Though I couldn't help but doubt Delaunay would think of that.

"You shouldn't allow your mind to wander," I heard a woman said. "People would begin to think your head's nothing but air."

I turned to look at the one who spoke and saw some resemblance to Baudoin.I managed to recall her name as Bernadette. I curtsied to her. "Greetings, Princess. And why would people think that when they've named Lord Delaunay the Whoremaster of Spies?"

That caused Bernadette to laugh. "You've heard, I take it. People have had little chances to see you. You're exotic to an exotic people, Lady Donna. If only you haven't spent time with whores..." She left it at that and left.

I had little choice in the matter of living with whores. I grabbed a full glass of cordial and sipped at it. I decided to wander in the nearby corridors, seeing little point in staying at the party. One last sip of the cordial and set it aside before heading down the corridor. I heard a man's voice ahead and ducked into the shadows.

"Nor am I known to be an enemy!" I didn't recognize the voice. "Lady Shahrizai pays for information on the Stregazza. And they pay for talk on House Trevalion. Where's the harm in it? I'm a trader, sweet boy." It sounded like he went from being informative to near pleading. "Why will you not deign to ply your trade?"

There had been some shuffling then the answer. "I'm a Servant of Naamah, not a galley-slave, sir. Seven times I've agreed to your contract, and seven times you've stinted your offering." It was Alcuin. There was another pause before the unknown man spoke in a trembling voice. "I'll make you a patron gift. Any amount your name! Only say it."

I heard Alcuin draw a breath and his answer. "Enough to make my marque and the answer to Delaunay's question."

Question? What question. About what?

"You ask too much," the man answered.

"It's my price."

In the time I spent in Terre d'Ange, I learned that being a prostitute was a sacred calling. But I hadn't thought one would despise it so.

"If I pay it," the tremor was back. I had little training in covertcy, but I heard it twice. "I'll see you no more."

"If you pay it," I heard Alcuin say softly. "You'll see me once more. If you do not, you'll never see me again."

The pause this time was longer. I thought this time the unknown man was thinking. Or he left.

"It's too much," he repeated. "I'll think on it."

I heard the movement of clothes and ducked further into the shadows to avoid being seen. The unknown man walked past distracted. I didn't hear Alcuin move to leave and poked my head out to see Phédre in front of me and Alcuin kneeling before a small statue of Naamah in the niche. The light from the lamp reflected off his white hair.

"Forgive me, my lady goddess," I heard. "If I violate your precepts, it's only to obey those of our lord Elua. What I do, I do for love."

I had heard enough and made for a silent exit. For being a member on a marching band where our job was to be as loud as possible, I glided back to the party where no one seemed to have noticed my entrance. I didn't know if Phédre had seen me, and I didn't care. I went to the food tables and filled a plate with small portions.

"You should be careful on what you eat," I heard a man's voice say. "I hate to see your figure be ruined."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, turning to see the one who spoke.

"An attractive adept like yourself. Surely you enjoy your figure."

"I'm not an adept of Cereus, messire. I'm a member of Delaunay's household."

"A wonder I haven't seen you before."

I had to resist the urge to hit this man. But I had to remind myself where I was and that I was a guest. "I'm not one of Delaunay's whores. You'd be wise to learn before you speak." I sat my still full plate down and grabbed my glass. I turned and nearly walked right into Melisande. "Oh, my apologizes, Lady Shahrizai."

"Is something wrong?"

Just minor confusion. It's all settled here."

"One of Delauany's little whores won't oblige me," the man complained.

"Madam Donna is not one of Delaunay's. Nor does she call any of the Houses home," Melisande told the man. "She's being fostered by him when he caught her attempting to pick his pocket."

So she heard the lie I used to cover my presence at Delaunay's. Good, the more people that believed it, the better. I watched the man walk away then turned my attention to Melisande. "Thank you, my lady."

"Think nothing of it, child." She stepped in close so only I could hear. "Learn to keep your head down. It's too lovely to have it be lost." She pulled away with a smile then walked away. I watched her walk away and wondered what she meant by that.


	9. Chapter 9

Found Heritage

Chapter 9

The next day, Delaunay put me to work on learning what he called Caerdicci, I called it Italian, and Cruithne. I did attempt to tell him that I was a native speaker of English. He didn't have it. So I sat through my first few lessons of Italian. Granted, after learning French, Italian should have been easy. It wasn't. I had learned French from childhood. Alcuin and Phédre had learned Italian, English, and Russian when they were children. To all of Terre d'Ange, those were Caerdicci, Cruithne, and Skaldic.

"Seriously, Father. I have no need to learn a language I already know," I argued. "And what use do I need of Skaldic?" He had proposed that I learned the language.

"You never know if you might need the knowledge," Delaunay answered without looking up from the book he was reading.

"English is my native tongue, and what use would I need of for Russian?" I arched an eyebrow, waiting for his answer. When none came, I turned and headed for the door. I wanted to go out alone, but hadn't gotten sufficient knowledge of the city yet. "I'm going out!"

"Take Guy with you!"

I sighed and went in search of Guy and Phédre. I found Guy in his room. But Phédre I couldn't find so I joined Guy outside.

"Where to, Lady Delaunay?"

"The Cockerel, Guy," I answered before I slid into the car. He nodded and closed the door behind me. Soon, we were heading for Night's Doorstep. It amazed me that Terre d'Ange had managed to mix the old and the new. For as many vehicles and bikes - motorcycles and bicycles alike - I saw, I"m sure there were as many carriages and horses. We arrived at the Cockerel and I bet Guy in opening my door. "Go ahead and park nearby." I went in the tavern and heard the usual noise. Most of the patrons were in various stages of drunkenness. Of course, Haycinthe spotted me.

"Morgan! Come, have a drink!" he called.

I headed for the back table while he gained a wine jug and two glasses. He joined me and poured the wine. "So, tell me, what news have you brought me?" He flashed a white toothy grin.

"Well," I took a drink of the wine. I couldn't help but wonder when exactly I began drinking alcohol when I arrived in Terre d'Ange, but since I have arrived, I've had as much as I had water and milk. "Shortly before Baudoin's birthday, Delaunay told me he was my father."

Haycinthe, in the middle of taking a drink, made a choking sound. "You can't be serious."

"I wish I wasn't. I shoulda seen it sooner, but I was distracted." I looked at my glass. "Have you ever seen a woman who shares my eyes?"

Haycinthe shook his head. "Can't say that I have. So," he leaned back in his chair. "Why would Delaunay take you as his only begotten?"

"I don't know. I wanna say the eyes, but it has to be more than that." I took a drink of my wine.

"Delaunay doesn't do anything without reason."

"I think he said that about Melisande."

"Mmm." He took a thoughtful drink. "Did he tell you anything of himself?"

I shook my head. "Phédre and Alcuin did. Delaunay didn't want to have heirs, having fallen for Prince Rolande. The question is, why claim me when he adopted Phédre and Alcuin?"

Before an answer came, shouting and shooting was heard outside. Guy came rushing back to the table. "Morgan, we're going."

"Uh-uh. I ain't going out there. You crazy? I'm safe right here."

Shooting, even closer this time, was heard. Now the patrons were sobering up and began to murmur about the shootings. I looked to Haycinthe, hoping he knew a way out. He nodded and stood, leading the way to a wall. All the while, the shootings were growing closer. Haycinthe opened a panel and stepped aside to allow me to go first. I didn't argue and went in. I knew Guy and Haycinthe were behind me. We walked in silent darkness for some time before a door was opened to an alley. I blinked for the sudden brightness.

"We can head for my place," Haycinthe spoke. "Who's gonna suspect you being there."

I nodded.

* * *

At home, I found Delaunay speaking with Phédre then turned to Guy. "Not a word to Delaunay unless he brings it up."

"Of course, Morgan." He gave a bow and headed upstairs.

I turned and headed for the library. I waited for Phédre to answer about an assignation with Melisande before actually walking in. "Lord Delaunay," I started "Has word arrived from the courts, yet?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. They've approved the papers."

"I...I was thinking." I sat down in a chair. "I want a DNA test."

"What for?"

"To learned the truth if your my biological father." I looked at him. "I don't know who my family is any more." I looked down at my hands, feeling the dam that held back the tears beginning to break.

Delaunay knelt down in front of me and took my hands in his. Obviously larger than mine, but strangely they felt comforting. "Listen to me, child. Your family is within this house. Phédre and Alcuin are your siblings and Guy and Joscelin are your overprotective brothers."

I looked up, tears in my eyes. "And what does that make you?"

He placed a hand on a cheek, using a thumb to wipe a renegade tear away. "A father who wishes not to have his children be harmed."

Oh, I had a comment to that about Phédre, but she was anguissette and was born for finding pleasure in pain.

"Now," he broke into my thoughts. "I've give some thought to what I can teach you." He stood and stepped away.

"What's that?"

The Fourth came and went and I felt a sense of home sickness hit for the first possible time. I kept myself busy with the studies that Delaunay had laid upon me. I had been instructed to keep quiet about my studies. Yet I could keep my attention on them for so long. I was grateful that Delaunay kept the tumbling master. Granted I was no Servant of Naamah, but what I learned could have had some future use.

Finally, Phédre's assignation came and I sat in her room while she dressed. "You need to be careful with Melisande. She's playing a game too deadly for us."

There was a knock at the door before it opened to reveal Alcuin. Phédre by this time, was fully dressed, complete with a caul of gold mesh strung with seed pearl. Alcuin walked in and sat down next to me.

"You sure?"

"As I'm sitting here." I looked to Alcuin.

"Be careful," he said softly.

"I'm always careful." Phédre retorted, meeting our gazes in the mirror.

I arched an eyebrow, skeptical of her answer.

"You weren't careful with d'Essoms, and you won't be careful with Melisande," Alcuin spoke. "You could lose yourself in her, I've seen it. And she knows what we are."

I watched Phédre tuck a stray curl into the mesh and listened when she said she was for the Prince. Alcuin countered with that Melisande will be there. There was something about Melisande being there bothered me. But the carriage arrived before I spoke up. The three of us saw Phédre off and she left with Guy. Alcuin disappeared somewhere and I headed off for my room. When I neared the door, I heard noises coming from the room. I made my way quietly to the door and peered in. At the nightstand stood Alcuin. Normally I wouldn't mind him being in my room, but this looked like he was snooping. I walked in. "Whatcha looking for?"

Startled at my voice, Alcuin jumped and turned away from the nightstand. "I...um...Brought you something." He showed the item he held, it being wrapped. "I found that your birthday was not that long ago."

I crossed to the bed and sat on the edge, motioning Alcuin to do the same. He handed over the wrapped item and I looked at it. I tore open the wrapping and absent minded put it on the floor and found that in fact I was holding the complete book set all Naamah's Servants are required to read: _The Ecstatica, Journey of Naamah, Trois Mille Joise,_ and Emmeline of Eisande's _Log of Seven Hundred Kisses_. "I don't know what to say, Al. Thanks."

"I figured you might be interested. I did some research on the American culture and..."

"It's lovely, Al." I peeked his cheek, which caused him to blush, and stood to place the books on a book shelf.

The next day, after Phédre recounted last night's assignation to Delaunay, he called for me. Unsure if he knew of Alcuin's gift to me, or if he found out about the shootings outside the Cockerel, I answered.

"It seems that I have overlooked your own natality," he said. "Follow me please. " He stood from the chair and led the way out into the back. Being curious, I followed. With a glance around the patio, nothing appeared out of place. Delaunay didn't stop, but continued on towards the stables. I had seen horses and carriages in the city, but didn't know if Delaunay had any. I could smell the horses before we even reached the stables. He opened a door and stepped aside so I could enter first. In two of the stalls were the carriage horses. In another was a horse I knew couldn't be a pure breed, or even of two known breeds.

"He's yours," Delaunay said. "Bought him at a small horse fair outside the City. Bred by Tsinginis."

I walked up to the stall wall and looked at the horse. He seemed built well enough. I wondered if Haycinthe could inspect him. I moved to the stall door, unlatched it, and went to closely look at the stallion. I didn't see any signs of abuse or neglect. I finally turned to Delaunay. "Thank you, Father."

"There is something else I wish to do for you."

"And what's that?"


	10. Chapter 10

Found Heritage

Chapter 10

I stood still while the tailor finished the last of the final fitting. In the past week, Delaunay managed to organize a birthday party for me. Not only was it suppose to be a birthday party, it was to be being introduced to society and all of high society. At home, with my newly tailored dress in a forest green, I found a man I hadn't met there. The horse was lathered and looked like it was ready to fall over.

"Delaunay!" the man shouted.

I watched him appear, sword in hand, Guy and Joscelin with their own sets of daggers, and my siblings rush out in a matter of seconds. Guy worked his way to my side. The unknown man kept his gaze on Delaunay.

"Isidor d'Aiglemort just accused House Trevalion of high treason."

Delaunay lowered his swords. "Surely you jest."

"No." The man shook his head. "He has proof; letters addressed to Lyonette from Foclaidha of Alba."

"What?" Delaunay kept staring. "How?"

I shifted my gaze between them. I put a hand on Guy's arm, making him lower his daggers.

"Messenger birds. Since the Cruarch's visit. My friend, what do I do? I"m innocent in this matter. I have a home and a family to think of. Already the King sent his fastest riders to Comte Somervile. He's mustering the army."

I looked to Delaunay, wondering what he was thinking. "You swear you knew nothing of this?" he asked.

He stiffened. "You know me. I'm as loyal as you to House Courcel."

"There'll be a trial. There will have to be one." Delaunay leaned on his sword. "Send your three best to Fourcay." Delaunay began saying plans and how Lyonette was at the bottom.

"Baudoin's been implicated," the unknown man said.

I wished someone would say his name. The best I got was he was from Fourcay. "You'd best come in," Delaunay told the man. "And tell me what you know. Get your men en route to Fourcay. We'll devise a letter to de Somerville and you'll petition the King for an audience. Ganelon's no fool."

The man tossed an old fashion coin purse to one of the men and dismounted, following Delaunay inside. I watched as food and wine was served and the man ate. Seeing how my presence had gone relatively unseen, I went upstairs to hang my dress. When I reappeared, the man was telling how word was passed from a boastful Glory-Seeker, whatever that was. The story went that Lyonette conspired with some forces from Alba, Foclaidha and her son, the new Cruarch, to join forces. With a Pictish army, Lyonette planned on gaining the regency of France and put Baudoin on the throne. Of course, this Foclaidha and her son will hold Alba against the disposed heir and his allies.

"It's a clever plan," the unknown man said. "Dangerously clever. If d'Aiglemort hadn't proved loyal... He stood to gain, being Baudoin's friend."

Still, no one had bothered to explain to me who this man was, what a Glory-Seeker was, or even seemed to notice my existence.

"What about Marc?" Delaunay asked.

Finally, I grew tired of waiting and I jumped in. " Is anyone going to explain all this to me?" I took a seat and looked at Delaunay. "I've been here nearly a month. I can barely keep the Great Houses straight."

It was at this point that the unknown man took notice of me.

"Gaspar," Delaunay spoke up. "Meet my daughter, Morgan Delaunay. Morgan, Gaspar Trevalion, the Comte de Fourcay."

Gaspar looked at me. What he saw, I don't know, but he must have recognized something between myself and Delaunay. "A pleasure, Lady Morgan. Marc is my cousin," he told me. "My friend, if I could answer truly, I could. My heart tells me he would never do such a thing. Yet... He's at odds with the King over the matter of Quintillus' fleet. And the question of pride's at stake. He long disapproved that Ganelon will not see his granddaughter wed and the fate of the realm settled."

"I understand," Delaunay said and didn't press any further.

"How did this d'Aiglemort get the letters?" I asked.

The answer Gaspar had at the ready. "Melisande Shahrizai."

I watched a silent exchange between Delaunay and Phédre, who had opened her mouth to speak, only to be silenced by Delaunay. I thought it was due to Phédre's knowledge. Still, she spoke. "Baudoin was in her thrall. Why would she give him up when he stands to gain the throne?"

"I'd like to say because House Shahrizai's loyal." Gaspar ran a hand through his salt-and-pepper hair. "But I think it's more likely that Melisande knew full well that Lyonette wouldn't allow Baudoin to wed her. Lyonette seeks a biddable daughter-in-law. One that brings a formidable alliance with her. If Baudoin hasn't defied his mother in this, he wouldn't do it when she has the power to gain him the throne. Melisande's formidable in her own right, but she's no match for the Lioness of Azzalle."

Again with comparing Melisande to Lyonette. Was Lyonette truly so powerful that even her own son dared not defy to marry Melisande? It must be so. I've heard little of this Duke d'Aiglemort. I had learned that he was the Duke of Camlach, a province that bordered Skalida. And unlike most from Camlach, the Duke didn't think with a sword.

The days passed and events fell in with what Delaunay said. Parliment was called into session and a High Court trial summoned. The royal army, under Comte de Somerville's command, headed to Trevalion and the King heard Gaspar's petition; granting clemency to the Fourcay estate provided that the Comte was under the watch of the Palace Guard until the trial.

I was in the Cockerel when the word of gossip was heard. A day before Somerville's messenger arrived, Trevalion surrendered after a short battle led by Baudoin and his Glory-Seekers. March ordered the surrender. Somerville, Percy I later learned was his name, accepted his sword, left a garrison, and made for the City with the entire Trevalion family and their entourage.

"Why did Melisande have to ruin this for me?" I asked Phédre. We were in my room, I was attempting to zip up the dress that was meant for my birthday, and Phédre sat on the bed. "Of course, the trial has to be on the day of the party."

"I'm sure that Delaunay will hold the fête once this all blows over," Phédre attempted to reassure me. She stood and helped zip my dress. "We should go."

I nodded and followed Phédre from the room and we joined Delaunay and Alcuin.

The Hall of Audience was so packed, I found it difficult to follow my family. I managed to find them at the side of the hall. At the grand table sat the King, right in the center, and the Princess, the Dauphine Ysandre, to his right. Flanking them were twenty-seven people I learned were nobles that were members of Parliament. Palace Guards lined the hall and two Cassilines shadowed the King. A woman was led into the hall, bound in chains. She was dressed in a blue and silver brocade.

Phédre leaned over. "House Courcel's colors."

"You think she's saying something."

We learned later that Lyonette had insisted on the chains. Apparently she wanted it to add to the drama. She denied nothing of her part in the scheme. The evidence was heard, though I've heard it before and watched Lyonette's chin rise in defiance of her brother.

"How do you plead?" he asked when the matter had been paid before Parliament.

I heard the tremble hidden by the attempted sternness. I wasn't sure, but I believed I saw his right hand shake.

Lyonette laughed. "You dared to ask me, brother? Let me charge you and see how you plead! You cripple the realm with your lack of resolve, clinging to the ghost of your dead son in a murderess' get without even the decency to make her an alliance through marriage." From where I stood, it looked like her eyes flashed.

"And you dare question my loyalties. I admit, I did as I saw fit to secure the throne for the D'Angeline people!"

I heard murmurings from the crowd. I'm sure someone would voice their approval, if they dared.

"Then you plead guilty," the King asked softly. "What part did your husband, or even your son and daughter, play in it?"

"They know nothing," Lyonette answered with contempt. "It was my doing alone."

"We shall we see." I watched the King look left, then right, his expression sad and weary, like he didn't truly want to do this. "Lords and ladies, how will you sentence her?"

I looked around, hearing whisperings. Then I saw it. It reminded me of the old Roman days when the spectators of gladiatorial days giving a thumbs up or down, deciding the fate of the gladiator. Those present called for Lyonette's death. I looked to Ysandre, cool and pale, who gazed at her great-aunt. She made her motion slow and deliberate, raised a fist and rotated it down. "Death."

"So be it." The King's voice sounded thin. "You have three days to name the manner of your choosing."

I watched some of the Palace Guard escort her from the hall. There was no struggle from Lyonette who left with head held high. Marc took her place. From where I stood, I saw age lines mixed with sorrow on his face.

"The writings of the Yeshuites, the sin of Azza is named pride," he began quietly. I had to strain slightly to hear. "We are D'Angeline, and the sin of angels is the glory of our race. Elua's sin is that he loved too well of earthly things. I've sinned against you as they do, brother, in pride and love."

When the king spoke, I picked up that his voice shook. "Do you say that you aided my sister and conspired against the throne?"

"I say I loved her too well." March's gaze never wavered. "As for my son, who shares your blood. I knew. Yet I didn't countermand her orders to the admiral of my fleet, nor the captain of my guard. I knew."

The vote came again and it fell to Ysandre, I wasn't raised within Cereus House where it was seen that beauty fades into steel, but I heard it within her. She turned to Ganelon. "Let him be banished."

"What say you?" he asked of Parliament.

I watched as none spoke, but all nodded with hands open, palms up. The King turned back to Marc. "Marc de Trevalion, for your crimes against the throne, you're banished from Terre d'Ange and your lands are forfeit. You have three days to clear the border. If you return, there shall be a bounty of ten thousand ducats on your head. Do you accept?"

Marc looked at the Dauphine. "You jest."

She didn't reply. The King did. "I make no jest. Do you accept these terms?"

"Yes, my King," Marc muttered with a bow. Palace Guards closed in. "My lord, my daughter knew nothing. She's innocent in this."

"We shall see." The King waved his hand. "Be gone."

I sighed, growing bored with this. All thanks to Melisande, I was spending what would have been the day used for a party standing in attendance to a trial. Of course I had little choice being seventeen in a country where one reached their majority at eighteen. I watched Bernadette walk in, but paid little heed to the questioning. For her, she was banished. I wouldn't know how she and her father felt, being banished from the very land that bore then, unable to return. Actually, I may knew already, but all I had to do was somehow work a way back. Finally, Baudoin was led in. Chained, he made the most of it.

"Prince Baudoin," Ganelon said aloud. "You stand accused of high treason. How do you plead?"

Baudoin tossed his hair. "Innocent."

Ganelon nodded to someone I couldn't see. From a wing, Isidore appeared. He inclined his head to Baudoin then bowed to the King and gave his testimony. It was the same as Gaspar's; a drunk soldier's boast and a loyal duke's investigations. He withdrew and Melisande was summoned. I looked out into the Hall of Audience and saw a splash of people who bore blue-black hair and their long, almost trench coat, coat of black and gold. All had the same sapphire eyes. I had learned that of all the ancient Houses, Shahrizai was where Kushiel's flame burned the hottest. When I laid my eyes upon the group of Shahrizai, something began beating inside my head, like a beating heart, but it sounded more bronzen and less like the pulsing of a beating heart.

I shook my head to clear it of the beating sound and turned my attention to Melisande, how had went closer than even I would dare. She answered all of Parliament's questions, spinning a tale of an ambitious Prince in the thrall of his powerful mother, potential allies, and a throne to be had. Melisande spoke of how Baudoin showed her the letters in boast, making good on his claim. The vote came, for what Melisande said was more than enough, and the vote called for death. I looked to Ysandre. She looked at Baudoin, unmoved as ice.

"Tell me, cousin," she spoke. "Would you wed me off to a foreign potentate, or killed me off right?"

No answer came, which answered the question. Granted, I'd probably would have killed Ysandre off, too. One less person to worry about while securing my position. Ysandre gave her vote; thumbs down. Too much evidence was against him, and no sigh was heard after the King's. "So be it. Baudoin de Travelion, you're sentenced to death. You have three days to chose the manner of your death."

He didn't make as good of an exit as Lyonette's, stumbling as if he didn't know what happened. Gaspar was called forth for his own trial. There was nothing held against him, save but his bloodline. Delaunay testified for Gaspar, saying that the Comte knew nothing of the plot and came right to him. In the end, Gaspar was absolved and his title and estate affirmed in public forum.


	11. Chapter 11

Found Heritage

Chapter 11

The executions were done privately. Lyonette died by fast acting poison and Baudoin, ever the warrior and no coward, fell on his sword.

"I'm sorry, Morgan," Delaunay said. "The trial ruined the prospects of the party."

"The birthday part doesn't bother me." I put the book down. "I'm tired of hiding my name."

"I can arrange it. In the mean time... Phédre's going out. Go with her."

I didn't argue. With all the reading I had been doing, I needed the break. I joined Phédre and Guy, heading for the Cockerel. In the roughly two months I've lived in my birth nation, I learned that some things were considered to be superstitious.

"And pass on the curse?" Hyacinthe looked at Phédre, who had suggested to give his winnings away. "Do you think I have no more scruples than that?" He shook his head. "I can't use this for gain. I'll use it to make an offering to Azza and Elua. Come, let's see if there's any mounts at the stable."

The one tending the stables left dicing and jumped up with a smile. "Off to play lordling about town, Hyas? It's quieter than Cassiel's bedchamber around here."

Hyacinthe turned to me. "You do know how to ride, right?"

"Yeah." Granted it was once at a two week over-night camp. It was better than nothing.

Hyacinthe turned back to the youth. "Three quiet mounts. And a lady saddle for Phédre nó Delaunay." Hyacinthe took another look at me. Me wearing shorts, tennis shoes, and a tee. "And a man's saddle for Morgan Delaunay."

The boy did a double take. Obviously he didn't see Phédre or me standing there. Phédre wore a brown cloak and not her sangoire one. It turned out that Hyacinthe took care that his friends knew who Phédre and I were. It added to his prestige, and we were well guarded. I mounted easily enough and waited for Hyacinthe and Phédre. We headed into the City at a careful pace. I heard hooves behind us and I bet myself that it was Guy. We passed through largely empty streets. Which surprised me considering the numerous night clubs I saw on the way to the Temple of Azza. Though there were some small groups here and there. Some were wearing black armbands. They turned so their faces couldn't be seen. Hyacinthe asked Phédre if she grieved for Baudoin. I didn't pay much attention to that exchange. During that conversation, it went from Baudoin to Phédre's marque and her being vrajna; forbidden. Then Hyacinthe said something that caused Phédre to hurry off.

"We give each other what we can spare and what we can accept," I heard Hyacinthe say when he drew up alongside Phédre. "And that's as it ever has been between us. Friends?"

I drew up on the other side of Phédre, who said,"Friends. And you'll share the offerings by half, yes?"

So, that's how we arrived at Azza's Temple. I wasn't of his line seeing how I'm from Shemhazai's line thanks to my father. But a beating of an unknown source began in my ears. It was as if something, or someone, was trying to remind me of the other half of my lineage.

"Morgan." Hyacinth's voice broke into my thoughts. "Here. Some of the offerings." He handed me some of his winnings.

Thanks, Hyas." I accepted the money. Looking around the temple, I saw members of House Trevalion, with black arm bands, in attendance. Inside, candles were lite and flowers lined the walls. The priests and priestesses I saw wore orange-yellow tunics with a crimson half-cloak fastened with bronze brooches. I couldn't see their faces, hidden by a bronze mask of Azza. While I waited, I studied the statue of Azza. He held one hand open, palm up. The other held a sextant, for his gift to D'Angelines was knowledge. Once Phédre and Hyacinthe gave their offerings, I knelt and carefully tipped the incense into the fire. "Forgive me, Azza. I'm new in this country," I whispered. "Please grant me the knowledge to survive." I stood, gave the bowl to an acolyte and joined my sister and friend.

The temple of Elua was much quieter. I would have thought there would have been more people there considering Lyonette and Baudoin were scions of Elua. What took me by surprise was there wasn't a roof; just pillars that marked the four corners. Phédre later told me that it was tradition that the inner sanctum stand open beneath the sky, unpaved and free to grow wild. Oak trees that looked far older than the apple tree I climbed when I was a kid flanked the altar. The sky was beginning to deepen when we got there. A priestess, barefoot and robed in blue, came to remove our shoes. Having been raised to do things on my own, I undid my own and took them off. This time, Phédre shared and we were give scarlet anemones to lay on the altar.

The man in the statue had unbound hair and an eternal smile beamed down on us. Both hands were open, one in offering, the other bore the mark of Cassiel's blade. This time, I went first. I placed my anemone on the altar and bowed my head. I attempted to offer up a prayer, but no words came. In a minute, I moved so Hyacinthe could step forward. I don't know how long we were there, but on the way out, I heard Phédre thank Hyacinthe.

"You can count patrons by the score," he said. "I can bet there are few who can claim friendship of Delaunay's anguissette and daughter."

Phédre slapped Hyacinthe's shoulder, yet I could tell it was playful. We rode back to the Doorstep. In the short time we were out, I do believe that I gained some experience in horse back riding. We made wild dashes in an attempt to lose Guy, who wasn't within sight. Of course that's when we came onto the Shahrizai. In the market square, Hyacinthe saw them and checked his horse, hand sure on the reins. Phédre came up on one side and I on hers. The Shahrizai were gorgeous in their black and gold coats, voices singing, bound for Mount Nuit. The men, I noticed, wore their hair in small braids.

"Phédre nó Delaunay," Melisande called. "Well met. Will us come with us to Valerian House?"

I was positive that Phédre would have answered if Hyacinthe hadn't moved between them. "She is with me tonight."

Melisande laughed, and her kin with her. I knew no one in the group. "So, you're her little friend. The one they call Prince of Travelers. I've heard on good authority that you've never been outside the City. Still, if I cross your palm with gold, will you tell me of what will be?"

I glared at the Shahrizai when they laughed. Hyacinthe's back stiffen. "This I'll tell you, Star of the Evening," he said in a cold voice. He was using the _dromonde_. "That which yields is not always weak. Choose your victories wisely."

I looked at Melisande, now some how realizing that she was indeed dangerous.

"Something for nothing from a Tsingano? Marmion pay him so that there's no debt between us."

Alright, one name to match a younger brother or cousin. He dug into his purse and tossed a coin to Hyacinthe, who grabbed it midair. "My thanks, O Star of the Evening."

Melisande then looked to me and smiled. "And what of you, child? Will you join us?"

Something rose in me with the urge to go with them. But I was out with someone else. I shook my head. "No, Lady Melisande."

The party of Shahrizai continued on their way. Hyacinthe and Phédre spoke of Melisande and how she was interested in what Delaunay was doing.

"She's of Kushiel's line," Phédre said. "It's writ in her blood as much as mine is writ in my gaze."

"Only Kushielines do their grieving at Valerian," Hyacinthe said.

Guy showed up and we returned the horses to the stables. Once we returned home, Delaunay wasn't there. I headed for my room while Phédre moved about like being in a cage. I grabbed my laptop and cord before heading for the library. Apparently Alcuin learned that Phédre knew of his encounter with Bouarre at Baudoin's party. Alcuin had received word from him. I acted like I didn't knew as well.

"And you?" He turned to me. "Did you know?"

I nodded. "And I knew that Phédre knew."

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop," Phédre began.

"It doesn't matter." Alcuin seemed lost in thought. "Why now, I wonder? Does he have something less to fear now that House Trevalion has fallen? Or fears he outlived his use to the Stregazza?"

I plugged in the cord while Phédre sat opposite Alcuin. "He's seen peers of the realm point fingers at one of the Great Houses and lived to gain by it. He grew bold, and if the profit outweighs his fear, he'd do it publicly." Phédre shook her head. "He's sick with desire. and these events made him rash enough to seek a cure. Have a care with him."

"I will," he said, a hint of grimness in his voice. "This once and never again."

"Will you tell that to Father?" I asked, sitting in a chair, laptop on my lap.

Alcuin shook his head. "Not until it's done. The letter says Vitale agrees only to my request for the patron-gift. Let Delaunay believe it's an assignation like any other. He wouldn't let me go if he knew how I felt." He looked at me, dark eyes on me. It looked like there was something there, but I couldn't tell what. "Promise you won't say anything."

He was putting a lot of trust in me not to say anything to Delaunay. In the two months I had been there, I gained a father and adopted siblings. "Promise."

There were some days before Alcuin's final assignation. And apparently Delaunay had planned to have my coming out party to fall in that time. I was lounging in my room, chatting on MSN with Trevor when Delaunay came in. "Morgan, how would you feel about just having a coming out party?"

"Any time we, you, attempt this, some thing happens. Yes, I'd like it."

"Good, get ready. We leave in one hour."

He left the room and there was that moment where my mind processed what just happened and I moved suddenly to pull my forest green dress and changed. I came down to see the others already. We left the house with Guy and Joscelin.


	12. Author's Note

Found Heritage

**Author's Note:** I have a Beta reader, so I'm waiting for his input. So if there's any regular, or new, readers here, please bare with me while I wait for my Beta.


End file.
